pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Církev Světla Svatého
O frakci Církev Světla Svatého je náboženskou organizací složená z členů vyznávající jednu entitu, která může za vše, Světlo Svaté. Ortodoxně vyznávají Tři Cnosti a tím ji dovoluje přijmout téměř kohokoliv, kdo věří ve Světlo Stavé a Tři Cnosti dodržuje. Jejich hlavním sídlem je Kostel Světla ve Stromgardu, avšak jejich působení nalézá úrodnou půdu věřících ve Stormwindu. Opatství, kláštery a kostely jsou posety po celém Azerothu. Věsměs jsou to soběstačné celky, které zasvěcují svůj život přiblížení se Světlu a dosáhnout tak Osvícení, tedy pocitu blaženosti v náruči Světla. Tři Cnosti Tři ctnosti, které je třeba si osvojit a rozvíjet, aby bylo možné dosáhnout hlubšího pochopení Světla. Tyto ctnosti - úcta, vytrvalost a soucit - jsou každá definována jako princip a zároveň lekce. Úcta První ctností, kterou je třeba pochopit je Úcta. Svaté Světlo učí, že i když je cílem uvědomit si spojení s universem a naším nitrem, je třeba také vidět spojení ostatních bytostí s universem. Ničení cizího štěstí a blaha - tedy odtržení někoho od spojení s universem - neslouží k tomu, aby bylo univesrum, potažmo svět lepší - a tedy ani nebudeme lepší my. Proto je zapotřebí mít v úctě druhé i jejich názory a respektovat je. Následovníci Světla nejsou naivní - chápou, že konflikt, válka a životní zkoušky jsou přirozené - ale i navzdory těmto překážkám se snaží universum a spojení s ním trpělivě zušlechťovat, nikoliv ho ničit. Vytrvalost Druhou ctností je Vytrvalost. Budování této ctnosti je rovněž součástí výcviku adeptů Světla - součástí, která oddělí zrno od plev, neboť skutečná oddanost je dlouhodobá. Čerství adepti často ztrácejí naději a skutečný význam Svatého Světla, když si uvědomí, že služba této filosofii je životní závazek. Svět je mnohem větší, než jedna osamělá duše a přestože dokáže duši změnit během několika dnů, změnit svět zabere mnohem, mnohem déle. Jedině skrze Vytrvalost a trpělivost může následovník Světla doufat, že jeho činy budou mít dopad na universum. Pokud toto někteří mladí studenti pociťují jako nemožný úkol, mohou najít útěchu v uvědomění, že pokud skutečně věří, že existuje spojení mezi jejich vnitřním já a universem, znamená to, že každý může pomoci už jen tím, jakým způsobem ovlivní druhé. Ovlivňovat svět lze mnoha způsoby - od učení či povzbuzování naděje v druhých po spolupráci s ostatními na větší změně. Soucit Teprve až adept pochopí první dva přístupy, může se zaměřit na poslední ctnost, Soucit. Spojení mezi vnitřním já a universem je silné, ale je to stále jen jedno spojení. Pokud následovník Světla slouží druhým, aby je učinil šťastnějšími, jeho pouto s universem roste a sílí. Štěstí, kterého dosahuje pomáháním druhému také posiluje jeho samého a universum a tak je schopný ovlivnit universum ještě více. Soucit je možná nejmocnější ctnost - a proto nejnebezpečnější. Pokud je někdo příliš soucitný, může pomáhat i tam kde není potřebná - nebo dokonce žádaná. Takový zásah zvenčí může druhým překážet v rozvoji a tedy i štěstí. Například, můžete někomu pomoci se zdánlivě nesplnitelným úkolem, ačkoliv takový úkol není ve skutečnosti mimo rozsah schopností dotyčného. Soucit (ač v dobré víře) vyústil v neschopnost dotyčného zdokonalit se, neboť onen úkol byl "přímo pro něj", stal se tedy překážkou v osobním rozvoji a štěstí dotyčného - ač si to sám nemusí uvědomovat. Někteří "soucitní pomocníci" mohou tedy svými neopatrnými zásahy způsobit dokonce víc škody než užitku a tedy vnášet do světa více utrpení a neštěstí. To je důvodem, proč je Soucit vyučován jako poslední ctnost, neboť jedině moudří a ti, kteří plně porozuměli podstatě Soucitu mohou rozpoznat, kdo doopravdy potřebuje pomoc a kdo se o sebe dokáže postarat sám a zdokonalit se zkouškou sil. Členové *Aribiskup Jestmirus *Biskup Anton * Světlem vyvolený a ochránce církve Daren Rotwell *Biskup Farthing *Velekněžka Elisabeth *Kněžka Morei *Bratr Kristoff *Bratr Neals *Sestra Josetta *''Novic'' Ramond Greham *Albert poustevník Most osvíceného Jeremyáše S ohledem na Církevní texty, které jsou publikovány na fóru, je most osvíceného Jeremyáše vedoucí ve Stromgardu ke kostelu (ten, který potkáváte při vstupu do města). Je na něj uvaleno mnoho kouzel, ať už arkádové povahy nebo modlitby Světla Svatého. Ty zabraňují průniku nemrtvím, démonům, ale také sebevrahům, hanobičům Světla a těch, kteří provozují Světlo hanobící činnosti. Funguje jako ochranná bariéra před jakoukoliv hrozbou, která by mohla ohrozit kostel. Jeho další funkcí je oddělení posvátné církevní půdy od zbytku města, tudíž zde může docházet k odlišnému počasí jak v celém kraji. Církevní Archiv Kostel Světla ve Stromgardu uchovává záznamy a kopie o verdiktech a rozhodnutí, jenž arcidiecéze vydala. *Záznam o Stromgardská Bestii *Církevní texty *Soupis nařízení pro návštěvníky církevních pozemků (daně z prodeje, noční a denní klid, svoboda jídla,...) *Svoboda Slova a ochrana Církve pro Kate Lockwell, ta jenž noviny vydává Hřbitov O každém ceremoniálu je veden záznam doplněný screenem ve vlákně na fóru 30. Eliander Meril thumb|400px 31. Arathos Kresto 34. Alex z Ravenroku, havraní gardista 35. Lord Daren Rotwell 41. Darius , učeň mágů Krypta: *Anerin Arathorský Veřejný hrob: *Tionar Nishan'al Kategorie:Náboženství